Kissing In The Rain
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Some Magnitt fluffiness.  No plot but lots of warm fuzzies.  Set at some vague point in the future.


**A/N: **I'm on a fluff kick. No one minds, right?

* * *

It was pouring. Or was that the tears in her eyes? No it was certainly the rain. Helen could see people running around with umbrellas. So there was rain. Helen shook her dripping wet hair and tried to focus on what was in front of her. She heard a rolling voice behind her. "Tears, my love?"

"Tears of joy," Helen replied without turning. She smiled as she felt John rest a hand on her shoulder. She reached up to cover it with one of her own. Her other hand stayed over her distended stomach. "I was just telling Ashley and James of the new babies."

John knelt beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could. "Was Ashley lonely as a child?" he wondered.

"I did my best to make sure she was so busy she never noticed." Helen smiled at him through the rain. "But I think she would have liked being a big sister. Even so late in life."

John rubbed his nose with hers. "I can see her now, taking you out shopping for new clothes, cooing over the thought of a new baby." He chuckled to himself. "Threatening me about not taking care of you."

Helen giggled. It had been a long time since such a childish sound had escaped her lips. "I would hope I had taught our daughter better manners than that," she teased. She leaned over to kiss his nose. She rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the twin gravestones. "What do you think James would say to all this?"

"He would also threaten me about treating you right and then say it was about time."

This time Helen let out a full laugh. It was followed by a quiet but contented sigh. It had taken a lot of time and even more tears but she had finally come to terms with the death of the two people in front of her. She had John to thank for a lot of that. There wouldn't be day that went by when she wouldn't wish they be there to see her twins grow up. But at least now when she thought of such things she was more likely to laugh than cry. "I love you," she murmured. The words fell so easily from her lips these days. The slow, easy kiss they shared was becoming more common as well.

"I love you too." He got to his feet but moved his hands up to her shoulders. He didn't want to let her go at the moment. "We should be going darling. You're already soaked to the sink and catching a cold would harm the girls."

"True enough," she sighed. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then to each gravestone. She allowed John to pull her up into his arms. "You feel so warm," she murmured.

"I haven't been sitting in pouring rain for two hours."

"Then that's probably why."

John chuckled as he pressed his nose into her wet hair. He pulled away so he could undo his leather jacket and bundled her in it. "Better?"

Helen pressed her nose against the lapel. Even wet it reeked of John. That made her grin into the leather. "Much better," she tried to reply. It was muffled though because she wouldn't bring her head up. John laughed. Helen sensed as he reached for her that he was planning to teleport them out of the graveyard. "Don't," she said.

"Helen?"

She didn't answer. Instead she took his hand with a twinkle in her eye. John's look told her he was confused but willing to follow her lead. Her smile grew wider as she turned. It only took a single tug for John to realize she wanted to run with him in the rain. He laughed as he kept pace beside her, slowing his naturally long strides to stay by her side.

They ran all the way to a small restaurant where they stopped in the doorway. Both panted for breath and Helen snuggled into his arms with a smile. Soon they would go inside, dry off and call the Sanctuary. Will would be wondering if she was alright, she would need to request that her butler heat up some tea and Henry and Kate would need to come out here and get the car. There was no chance that John would let her back out in the cold for fear of her catching something. Helen gave a contented sigh at her life right now. "Good thoughts?" John wondered.

"Wonderful thoughts," she agreed. She leaned up to kiss him once more before lacing their fingers together and heading inside.


End file.
